A Hunters Guide to the Wastes
by Zachary S
Summary: A band of renegades. outcasts...hunters....the guide is the key, is the running joke, explanation, and code. warning, do not read if you see the world in black and white.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**He stared across the desert like wastes towards his prey. A small squadron of the brotherhood of steel. His scope watched them as they slowly picked their way through the rocks. To his right, sat his radio interceptor, picking up everything the brotherhood was saying. **_**this is alpha leader to delta leader, we are approaching rendezvous point whiskey, do you copy? Delta leader, copy that, have run into a slight delay, eta 20 minutes. Out. Out. **_

**He didn't know which was alpha, or delta, or bravo for that matter. He assumed their was a Charlie, or a C of some sort, but if there was they maintained radio silence. He repositioned himself on the rocky hill he had chosen for a perch.**

**The brotherhood had randomly showed up in the area about a week ago, he had listened to their broadcasts ( The Brotherhood seemed to either not be aware of radio encryption, or just couldn't do it) and had found out that they were looking for something, but no specifics.**

**Last night he had decided to hunt them. His sniper rifle was equipped with 308. Magnum rounds, steel cased to penetrate power armor. He had followed them all morning, until he had found the perfect ambush point. **_**Alpha leader, this is Bravo leader, be advised, we are moving to **_**The boom of the rifle was deafening, as a large hole appeared into the lead Brother's helmet, and he crumpled to the ground, dead. **_**ALL LEADERS, THIS IS ALPHA LEADER, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, ONE MAN DOWN, LIKELY KIA REQUESTING IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE, OVER! Alpha leader this is bravo leader, copy that, what is your position? **_

_**We're approximately two klicks north of Whiskey, Over! Roger that alpha leader, moving to support. **_**Another boom rang out into the air, this time sending a man down screaming. The remaining troops didn't wait for orders to sprint for better cover, as the few rocks in the clearing they had hidden behind were obviously not cutting it. **_**Bravo, we are facing off with a sniper, I repeat, heavily armed sniper, armor penetrating, cannot advise rescue attempt at this time, Over! **_**He frowned, he had been hoping that second one was the leader. He wanted outside connections severed. **

**He debated whether or not to take another shot. This would cut the squad down to half its effective fighting force, but now that they were in better cover, they would probably spot the muzzle flash, which would give away his position. He grabbed the radio, his spare ammo, and slid down on his belly to the bottom of the hill before slipping off into the wastes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**He slowly puffed on his cigarette as he made his way to the small house built into the hill. It was located out of the way of anything, and this made it possible for hunters to hide here at anytime they wished. The radio suddenly crackled to life. **_**This is Delta to sentinel Lyons, emergency long range transmission, do you copy? This is Elder Lyons, I read you loud and clear, what is the emergency. Alpha team was attacked this morning sir. And? It was a sniper, sir, had some kinda weird armor piercing rounds, blew right through our armor. **_

_**My dear boy, are you aware that we come under attack everyday? Yes, sir. Then you handle it. Ill activate Charlie to move out of your base camp, and continue with the mission. Yes, sir. Out. **_**He smiled. Ignorant old fuck. He opened the door. Immediately heard the click of a gun as a low gruff voice said password.**

**Little Bighorn! He shouted. He walked inside to the kitchen where Drew was sitting down listening to the radio. Hey Zach, guess what? What? GNR's back. Really, how'd that happen. Drew told him to story of how somebody they call The Lone Wanderer fixed it. Zach sat down, and put his sniper rifle on the table and began to perform what the hunters liked to call, the shakedown. Which basically amounted to general maintenance of your weapon, which was a pain in the ass to do out in the wastes.**

**Chris and Garrison still aren't back from Megaton yet? Zach said. Drew looked at him. A 19 year old cold blooded killer, with a calculating mind, and a dark complexion, he stood at 6,1. Zach was partial to his trench coat, and bandana which he wore around his head. He wore them now. Drew himself wore an old Rangers armor pack, which he'd gotten after killing one of them. **

**Drew was a heavily muscular 5,9 with blond hair, and a fair complexion. He was what Chris liked to call, Ze Muzzle, No? copying a French accent he had once heard in The Pitt. Its been three weeks since I sent them out to get supplies. Zach said, more to himself than to anyone. You don't think anything happened to them do you?**

**No, there probably just blowing our caps up at Moriaty's taking turns with Nova. Drew sighed, I wish they'd hurry up and get back. I'm tired of eating what you kill. Hunter's Guide, Zach replied with a shrug. Drew smirked. Well, I heard your ambush over the radio. Only two huh? I gotta say I'm a little disappointed. Hey, these bullets don't grow on trees, Zach said, holding up one of his special steel cased rounds. Nothing grows on trees, Drew replied. Touché, my friend. Well, that's over with, were going back out in a few hours so get ready. **

**Can do. Suddenly the radio burst to life. **_**Delta leader this is Charlie-Bravo joint leader, do you copy? Read you loud and clear. We have run into a problem here. What? There appears to be a large hole filled with bodies over here. What the fuck? All of them appear to be killed via gunfire or explosions. **_

**Looks like they found the body hole. Drew said with a laugh. Wow, good thing its just raiders and slavers in there right. They both started laughing at the ridiculousness of a body hole. Should we go add some to the pile? Zach asked, still smiling. Lets go get the bastiards.**


End file.
